earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Timor
The town of Timor is an island town in Asia, just north of Australia on the island it is named after. The Early Days Timor was founded in early June of 2017, by GymSock17 after he sailed to the island on a long voyage from spawn. Originally hoping to found a town in Europe, Gym changed his mind after looking at the DynamicMap, finding the continent to be too full of towns, and to have too many aggressive players and nations. After spending some time observing the DynMap, GymSock decided that the island of Timor in the Lesser Sundra Islands would be an excellent place to start operations. The town's first spawn was on the easternmost end of the island, at the start of the docks. Gym's house wold become the first building on the island, soon followed by the crafting hall. Soon the town gained two more players, helping Timor continue to expand. However, the town faced a serious developmental problem: all the land beyond the recently established basecamp was covered in thick jungle, teeming with hostile mobs lurking in its dark crevices. Early Expansion Period Now with a small foothold on the island, Gym and his fellow townsfolk began to take roles for town expansion. GymSock17 would deal with cutting down the trees and killing any hostile mobs within them, hot_shot17 (now named HawtDawg__) would work on mining, and OwlArchitect would focus on agriculture. Timor's expansion efforts lead to the construction of two more houses, and caught the attention of the town's first nation, Prestige WorldWide. Timor was now a relevant town, with roughly two-thirds the island cleared of jungle, more buildings, and further expansion plans. Later Expansion Period After taking a few months break from the server, GymSock17 returned with the intention to fulfill his panned expansions. The later expansion period began with the construction of the Capitol of Timor. A massive building covering over 12 chunks, the Capitol of Timor has three floors: the Congressional room, a balcony floor overlooking the Congress, and a Meeting Room. The roof of the Capitol has a glass dome that shines into the indoor garden on the first floor, and the structures on the roof can also act as a fortress in a case of emergency, with stockpiles of weapons, ammo, armor, and food at the top. In addition, a massive Timor flag is displayed on a pole from the roof, visible to all incoming players from chunks around. The Capitol has outdoor balconies on the second and third levels, with the front side extending around the six large quartz columns. The outside first floor also had a wooden pier for players to walk on as well. After spending two weeks on the Capitol, GymSock was able to single-handedly construct the building, only using materials found on and under Timor. Then, the final deforestation project for Timor began. Half of a week later, only one small tree was left, on the easternmost end of the island. Gym left it there as a poetic reminder that even islands covered in hostile terrain can be tamed by a man with an ambition. Recently, there has been a slight population increase in Timor. New members, such as YellowVictini and ScorchBound (formerly Captain_Comical), have started new projects in the town and have started expanding it too. New areas such as The Fort and the Salvia Islands have become projects for the bustling town. The town has also started and almost finished construction on an arena known as the SMSSS or South Moluccas Super Stone Stadium on the nearby island of South Moluccas. It seems that the small town has many new ambitions and might see even more expansion in the future.Category:Towns